After the Deluge
by Alexonxanax
Summary: 'War doesn't decide who is right, but who is left.' Our favourite heroes pick up the pieces of their lives after war. The vanquished seek vengeance and the victors seek solace. Will love and friendship survive the test of time and the ever changing realities of their lives? Follow their lives after the War. DH compliant, EWE. (Eventual D/Hr.)
1. Chapter 1

Spring had come to Hogwarts. Blooming wildflowers surrounded the edge of the black lake within which its many magical critters resided. The sky was a calm azure. It had never been so beautiful before. There must be something poetic about this, for this was the day when the funerals were to end for those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

It had been a week since the day that would mark the beginning of a new age. Or at least that was what was the survivors hoped. There had been so much death, so much destruction. The faces of those who departed, still fresh as an open wound. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together towards the calm of the Black Lake after the memorial service. The calm blue waters reflected the colour of the sky perfectly. Ron took a stone from the pebbled littoral, and tossed it with all his strength, the stone skipping and creating an angry sequence of waves.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other before Harry asked, 'Ron, mate. How're you holding up?'

Fred's death had come as a shock to the Weasley Family. The laughter and life that surrounded the members of Harry's favourite family had disappeared. Percy, was driven mad with guilt after witnessing his death. He believed Rookwood to be responsible for it, and cursed himself for not being the one to put him in Azkaban or worse. Molly was beside herself with grief and George...well, he had yet to speak a word to anyone since that day. Ginny and Arthur were holding the family together while Ron was always angry.

'I'll kill them.' He whispered.

Hermione shared another look with Harry before saying, 'Ron, Rookwood is already in Azkaban. Kingsley has promised swift justice to all Death Eaters who were caught, including him. The trial won't take long and we can be assured there is enough evidence to put him in there for the test of his life. Please, Ron. Don't do this to yourself', she added the last bit softly.

'We can't even be sure the blast was his fault,' Ron grumbled, 'Till all of those Death Eaters are rounded up, I know I won't be at peace.' He turned and looked Harry straight in the eye. 'I reckon Kingsley talked to you about joining the Aurors too. I'm going to do it Harry. I'll take every single one of those bastards out. Are you in or not?'

'Erm, I suppose, yes.' Harry replied, while taking his glasses off and cleaning them with the edge of his shirt- a nervous habit. He had long discarded his jacket elsewhere. It had been a long day. His face was clean shaven and there was a light in his eyes that had been missing all of that year. It looked as if he suddenly knew all the secrets of life. Hermione supposed dying and coming back to life did that to a person. She couldn't help but feel awed when she looked at her best friend, knowing what he went through. Out of instinct, she gave him an encouraging smile and saw him relax his shoulders while pushing his glasses back on. 'Yes, I will Ron. I'll join the Aurors.' He replied with surety this time. ' _But I won't be doing it out of a misplaced sense of vengeance_ ', he thought, but didn't say. He knew Ron needed closure.

Ron grinned at him. A picture of contrast, he had a 5 o'clock shadow and his red hair had grown long and shaggy. He gave off a roguish look, which oddly, Hermione found to be very attractive. 'Let's head back. Andromeda expects us to drop in for tea and to meet Teddy. We have to make it in time for dinner at the Burrow, if we are to not worry Mrs Weasley.'

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone sat around the table and spoke sparingly about the memorial. Fleur and Ginny were getting on surprisingly well while handling Molly's duties for the day. Bill and Charlie were clearing up the table, when Hermione announced, 'I've spoken to McGonagall and she assures me I can come back to Hogwarts to finish my N.E.W.T.s. I'll be on the Hogwarts Express on September the 1st.'

Harry and Ron looked unsurprised, having already been informed of her decision. Ginny's face however, lit up with the news. 'Oh, good! I can't imagine how ghastly the year would be without your company. I bet you'll be head girl.'

Hermione grinned and replied, 'No, Gin. I can't take that honour away from the actual Seventh Years.'

A chair scraped loudly and ended the brief moment of respite from the pall that had taken residence at the Burrow. George got up and walked out of the room. Ron continued staring at the wall opposite to him before following. Hermione swallowed a lump that had started forming in her throat. 'Hermione, could I speak to you outside for a bit?' Harry asked after a moment. Surprised, she cleared her throat and said,'Sure'.

The air outside was fresh and cool. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to her best friend, questioningly. 'The Malfoys have their trial tomorrow. I'm going to testify. For them. Well, for two of them. I told you she lied to Him about my death. I wouldn't have survived if not for her lie. I have to do this. And Malfoy- well, Draco- is going to be charged for Dumbledore's murder besides being put on trial for being a Death Eater. We both know he was a lousy one and we both know he's not a murderer. He didn't positively identify us at the Manor, Hermione. He is the reason we got enough time to make our escape-' Harry suddenly realised Hermione was giving him a warm smile and had her hand on his chest. He ceased his rambling.

'I know Harry. I agree.'

'Ron won't like it. He may just hate me for it, actually. I can't ask him to back me up tomorrow so I'm asking you. Will you help me with the testimony? Give them your side of the story, but mainly back mine up.' He smiled.

'Of course I will,' she confirmed, 'and you're right, Ron won't like it, so it's best if you tell him after you testify.'

'You're the best.' He nudged her shoulder affectionately. 'When are you going to see your parents?'

'I've spoken to Kingsley about arranging a portkey. He said he'll have one ready by the end of the week. So I leave next Sunday.'

'Good. Do you want me to come along? You know I'd love to. The trial should get over before then. The Wizengamot, well whatever remains of it, is pulling all stops and they aim to complete the trials at the earliest possible date.'

She paused a moment to consider his offer before shaking her head and replying, 'Don't worry about it. Ginny needs you here. They all need you here. I won't be long I promise.'

'Good. Well, I'm going to help Ginny clean up. Let's go back inside. We are to leave tomorrow early, by six.' Harry held the door open for Hermione as they both slipped inside. She climbed the stairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny and got ready for bed. She slipped under the warm duvet and left the lamp on, knowing the other girl could take a while.

The door creaked open and she looked up in surprise. It was Ron. 'What's wrong?' she whispered.

'Harry and Gin are going to sleep in my room.'

'Oh.' she gulped, her throat had dried up.

'Mind if I stayed the night?' He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. His eyes looked even more haunted in the dull light of the bedside lamp. She wanted so much to provide him the comfort he needed, but she hadn't known how to until tonight.

'Yes, of course. Come in.' Hermione said, shifting a bit further than necessary on the bed.

Ron walked to the other side of the bed and took his shirt off before getting in. He was still as lanky as ever, but she was glad to see that the sinewy muscles on his chest and biceps remained even after spending the better part of the year on the run. He really did have the perfect body for a Keeper. She looked up in his eyes and he held her gaze. His pupils were blown wide, but she was half convinced it was due to the darkness of the room. She reached her hand out to softly push a few strands away from his eyes, when he caught her wrist. She startled in surprise. Ron pulled her in, closing the distance and putting her flush against his own body. He inhaled deeply against her neck and simply held her for the longest time. She was drawing circles on his back, waiting for his breathing to calm down, hoping he would get to finally sleep after a week of insomnia when she felt his lips on her neck. She took a sharp breath and went still. His lips trailed her collar and dipped lower to the valley of her chest. His fingers moved along her shoulder and she could feel them leave goosebumps behind on her skin. He pulled the strap of her night dress down to reveal one full breast, tipped with a pink rosy nipple.

'Ron,' she whispered. This was the first time they had progressed beyond kissing and light petting. She felt unsure of herself and gulped.

His hand stilled, and so did his lips, but his eyes remained hooded. She remained quiet and after some time, he resumed the movement of his lips. They trailed along her clavicle, alternating between nips and kisses to reach her breasts. She gasped as his warm mouth covered her nipple. His tongue lavished attention to it as his hands trailed down the small of her back to grip her arse.

'Ron,' she whispered again, but this time there was no warning in it.

His lips covered hers, as if to silence her and his fingers found the heat between her legs. He slipped his fingers within her folds and started to move them rhythmically against her clit. He continued the movement till she started becoming wet. Cheeks burning with heat and embarrassment, she said his name again. The satin of her dress had been pulled up to her waist, her legs bare and her breasts were now completely free of their confines. A hand gripped her hair and the other went from her folds to spread her legs. He kissed her soundly on her lips and he moved above her, freeing his cock from his pyjamas and settling it near her entrance. It was then that he finally looked at her again. His blue eyes peered deeply into hers, leaving her feeling oddly exposed. He pushed inside her slowly and her lips opened to gasp at the intrusion, her eyes wide. When he pushed past her barrier, she broke contact, closing her eyes and turning her head away due to the pain. Ron stilled inside her, completely sheathed and peppered kisses all over her face as if to kiss her pain away. She had never felt so full before. They held each other for a few more moments, before he started to slowly move his hips. They were chest to chest, lips to lips. He held her close as he continued to snap his hips, now moving his cock inside of her. She let out another gasp as he thrust particularly deep. Her pussy felt raw and her hands clawed at his back to distract her from her pain, but it didn't help. He continued to pound her and she felt tears sting her eyes. She let out involuntary moans every time he thrust in, but Ron continued to fuck her into the bed for what seemed like an eternity, when he finally gave a guttural moan and emptied himself inside her, his hips buckling at the effort of maintaining a rhythm through his orgasm. He stilled and let his weight fall on her body.

He licked the tears on her cheeks as he softened inside her. Finally, he pushed himself off of her and rolled to the side, covering her modesty with the duvet before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

She knew it was supposed to pain the first time for a lot of women. She supposed no one really orgasmed during their first experience. She looked to her left and saw Ron's silhouette. She felt no regrets. She had felt his love in the way he kissed her and held her. Emotionally she had never felt closer to him. Still glad that the experience was over, she knew it would only improve from here out. She got off the bed to clean herself up and cast a contraceptive charm before getting back under the covers. Ron pulled her close again, and she finally fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and Harry walked in early before dawn to wake them up. He dragged Ron back to his room. Hermione winced as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Ginny raised an eyebrow, made a face and said, 'I don't even want to know. How I wish you were dating someone other than my brother.' Blushing, Hermione made haste to get ready.

Breakfast was a quick affair. The two of them took the Floo to the ministry, a connection was established from The Burrow for their purpose. As they walked along the corridor that led to Courtroom Ten, where the Wizengamot was holding regular trials, Hermione felt trepidation for the first time. The heavy wooden doors at the end were open, and loud voices echoed as they moved closer. The trial was yet to begin. As soon as Harry and Hermione entered, there was a hushed silence, before murmurs started again.

'Mr. Potter!' rang a voice. Hermione swung her head towards the noise and saw Professor McGonagall striding towards them in her plum coloured robes. 'Ms. Granger,' she added as she glimpsed Hermione. 'I am glad to see you two today. I must inform you that the Wizengamot has agreed that Narcissa's trial is to be held first, Mr. Potter. After that, Draco will be brought in. You can leave before Lucius Malfoy's trial would begin if you wish to.'

A loud clanking noise disrupted the din again, when Narcissa Malfoy was escorted into the courtroom by two Aurors. She was dressed in ill-fitted dark prison garb, her hair a far cry from her usual pristine style. Despite the fact that there were no Dementors in Azkaban, her eyes looked devoid of life. She sat down on the prescribed chair for undertrials where her hands were immediately magically bound.

The door to an antechamber swung open and Kingsley walked in, flanked by unknown faces. A scribe followed close behind. He took the presiding chair and cleared his throat, calling for order. McGonagall ushered the two of them along to the front row, before taking her place among the rest of the Wizengamot. Harry saw movement from the corner of his eyes and turned to see Elphias Doge wave enthusiastically at him. He gave him a small smile before shifting uncomfortably and looking away.

'Now begins the trial of Narcissa Malfoy formerly Black, resident of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire County. Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic; Wallace Wilson, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Agnes Nuttall, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Court scribe, Timothy Grant. Offences include-' Kingsley began to count a sizeable number of offences that were to be levelled. Hermione realised that most were however, mild offences in nature and pitted her as an 'accessory' to multiple counts of torture and imprisonment of victims. She wondered if Harry's close watch over the initial hearing had anything to do with the mild nature of the crimes she was to be tried for. The trial began. Procedural matters were taken up first, followed by documentary evidence and the prosecution's witnesses. They were scant. Finally, Harry was called to the witness box. He rattled off with his side of the story and proceeded to inform the Wizengamot about the incident in the Forbidden Forest and its implications. Once he was done, Hermione rose to stand in the Witness Box. She didn't have much to speak, so she quickly told them about Narcissa's lack of participation in her torture and interrogation by Bellatrix Lestrange. While closing her statement, she said, ' Lord Voldemort was brought down by the power of love. A Mother's Love was what saved Harry that night at Godric's Hollow. And it was a mother's love again, that allowed Mrs. Malfoy to brave, arguably, the greatest Legilimens of our time and lie to him at great personal risk, to aid in his downfall. I request that we begin our new chapter, not with promises of retribution, but with emphasis on restorative justice. It has a much greater capacity to build a society based on trust and compassion.' Silence reigned when she finished. She was not cross examined, so after a moment's hesitation, she stepped down from the witness stand and her eyes fell upon Narcissa. She was sitting with all her grace and dignity, but her eyes were glassy with tears. Hermione looked away and hurried back to Harry. The silence of the courtroom stretched and started to feel oppressive when she felt a warm hand squeeze hers. She turned to see Harry giving her a proud look. Kingsley cleared his throat to continue. It was nearly two hours into the trial when he wrapped up the proceedings and set a date for the sentence hearing. A short break commenced before Draco's trial was to be begin.

Several members of the Wizengamot approached the two of them and crowded around to introduce themselves. It wasn't just Harry they were clamouring after, but her as well, gushing about her idealism and magnanimity as well as their hopes for her future. A middle aged man approached them. He had chestnut coloured hair, littered with greys and a chiseled jawline that gave him a look of distinction. Dressed to the nines, he introduced himself with elan, 'Miss Granger! Mister Potter! I must first express my heartfelt gratitude for your fearless and valiant heroism in the War. Wherever would we be, if not for the young and brave at heart? A very dark place indeed.' He held his hand out for her to shake and she clasped it with hers when suddenly, he turned it and kissed her knuckles instead. Flustered, she withdrew her hand, but not before he flashed her a broad smile and continued, 'Where are my manners, my name is Edgar Kershaw. I am the current Chairman of the Hogwarts Board of Directors. Order of Merlin, Second Class.' He then turned to give a pompous handshake to Harry, who looked quite nonplussed, to her amusement. He then went on to inquire about the Gringotts break-in, pressing Harry for more details about the seemingly outlandish incident, listening with rapture as Harry tried his best to recall it. He was trying to not feel conscious about the sheer number of people listening in. Hermione wished Ron were here to save Harry the consternation of reliving the experience. He was a much more enthusiastic storyteller, though a downside was his disturbing lack of consistency of fact in the many versions of the story he inadvertently came up with. Each version got progressively more tragic and his own contribution more exalted. It was a habit stuck since their school years, as evinced by his recollection of the Second Task during the Triwizard Tournament.

A warning bell sounded, signalling an end of the break and alerting the members to retake their seats. 'If there is anything you need, Miss Granger, Mister Potter, anything at all, do not hesitate to seek my counsel.' Kershaw said, as he turned to take their leave.

Finally, it was time for Draco Malfoy's trial.

The wooden doors swung open once again and a frail young man was escorted in by the same Aurors. He took his seat and looked visibly intimidated when the shackles came up to magically bind his hands. Hermione realised that they were all simply teenagers and still too painfully young to be put through all of this. The minister rose once again to list the crimes of the accused. They included Murder, Conspiracy to Murder, Conspiracy to Wage War, partaking in Hate Crimes, Use of the Unforgivable Curses, besides the lesser crimes of abetment to others still. She was shocked at the severity of the crimes he was being charged with. She closed her eyes and gulped. She couldn't help but feel revulsion at the whole situation. In the Muggle world, she was used to a much more humane (sometimes even indulgent) treatment of juvenile offenders. He had been just sixteen when he took the mark, after all.

The proceedings went off the same way as they did for Narcissa. When the witnesses were finally called, she waited with bated breath for her turn. Soon however, she realised her turn would take quite a while. There were many witnesses with accounts of torture by his hands. Most surprising for her was the not so modest number of convicted or under trial Death Eaters. Her eyes widened when a gaunt and filthy looking Thorfinn Rowle took his place at the witness box to recount the experience of being put under the Cruciatus Curse for failing to capture the Golden Trio. She looked at Harry and found him looking more determined than ever. She knew he was almost venerated now, but was unsure if his testimony would be enough to eclipse the testimonies of all these witnesses. She looked back and realised that the prosecutor was finally calling her to the witness box. He was a portly man, with a receding hairline. His robes were stretched around his tummy and his dark eyes held much distaste when they followed her to the witness box. She expected he was very unhappy with the two of them for speaking on behalf of the Malfoys.

She tried her best to convince the Wizengamot of Draco's innocence by relating his unwillingness to identify them during the Manor incident, but she could see many remained unconvinced. The prosecutor seemed adamant that she narrate all the instances of bullying during their school days as evidence of his bigotry but she refused, insisting they be construed as nothing more than a childish endeavour at self assertion. She doubted another morally charged speech would make much of a difference at this point, and stepped down for the next witness.

It was now Harry's turn. He stood and looked straight at Draco. His platinum hair had lost its sheen, and he looked remarkably like he did when in sixth year. Deep dark circles marred his pale androgynous face. His silver-grey eyes looked on in trepidation, disbelief at Hermione's testimony still clearly written across his face. Soon however, his occlumency skills kicked in and he schooled his face as Harry took the witness box.

'Mister Potter, could you please recount the incident at Malfoy Manor for us? Could you tell us the conditions in which you found your dear friends, Luna Lovegood and muggleborn Dean Thomas, incarcerated in their dungeons?' the Prosecutor asked him in a saccharine voice.

Harry took a deep breath and started recalling the events, particularly focussing on Draco's reluctance at identifying them, just as she had.

He then said, 'Luna told me how he sneaked bread and some cheese once in awhile for the prisoners. She said every time she saw him, he looked like death and scared out of his wits, as you'd expect from anyone who's got Lord Voldemort shacking up with them'. There were collective gasps and a couple of swears at Harry's nonchalant use of that name. The prosecutor wiped his brow before asking his question. 'Students at Hogwarts have told us how he often took over punishments that were to be meted out to errant behaviour under the watchful eyes of the Carrows. You have heard of other testimonies where he subjected even those like himself (Death Eaters) to the said curse. Tell us, did he ever demonstrate compassion or any other behaviour that could vindicate him? Did he not relish the punishment meted out to an innocent Hippogriff, or at the resignation of the beloved Professor Lupin?'

Harry closed his eyes. 'Well, um, I admit, he was quite smug as a kid. I remember the first time we met, at Madam Malkin's, he asked me whether my parents were "proper" wizards and witches. In hindsight, what I see is a child who had been brought up in the most chauvinistic of environments. His Dad, well we all know he was a shoe in for the next Dark Lord. Made his dislike of "mudbloods" quite clear. I don't think I would have been very different had my parents been like that.' Several murmurs were heard at this statement. 'Moreover, I have already apprised you, Kingsley, of the special connection I had with ol' Voldy.' Kingsley's lips curled in amusement. 'I actually remember the instance when I looked into his mind quite unintentionally, to witness the Rowle incident. His face told me all I needed to know. That he hated every moment of it. Voldemort stood right next to him, testing him. We all know that when someone fails in front of him, they pretty much forfeit their lives. He's hardly been known for his benevolence. And let me make this clear. That night when Severus Snape used the killing curse on Dumbledore, I was there under the invisibility cloak. I saw him lower his wand, his hesitation and reluctance to take a life. What I know is that he failed to cross the line that separates him from a bully to a psychopath who takes pleasure in killing and torture. I think that despite overwhelming pressure to be that person, his innate compassion held him back from ever being what those around him considered ideal. If that's not evidence of his potential for reform, I don't know what is. I'm not as articulate as Hermione,' he smiled at her 'But, I do hope that I have been able to convince you to treat a kid like a kid. I never asked to be a Hero, and he never asked to be the Villain in everyone's stories. We were thrust into the roles that were determined by the adults around us.' His eyes hardened. 'I want to ensure that our choices and future isn't stolen from us even though our childhood was.'

The silence that followed was as eerie as it had been for Hermione. But soon, whispers broke out and Kingsley had to ask for order. The trial was in its last legs now. Kingsley asked Professor McGonagall and Edgar Kershaw to grace the antechamber for a quick discussion before resuming his seat. He spoke again, 'Due to certain extenuating circumstances and in light of Mr. Potter's testimony, I have come to the conclusion that this case doesn't warrant a full sentence. Hogwarts has also expressed its willingness to help in his rehabilitation. I hereby sentence Draco Malfoy to three months of imprisonment in Azkaban, and a year long probation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the direct supervision of Headmistress McGonagall. If by the end of his Eighth Year at Hogwarts, he is unable to procure a character certificate from the Headmistress, he will be sent back to Azkaban to serve another two years. Those in favour of the sentence-,' he looked around. Several hands were slowly rising, albeit hesitatingly. Elphias Doge looked disgruntled, but with a glance at Harry, raised his left arm to signal his acquiescence. Hermione's heart soared. She could count more than half the people in the room with raised hands. 'Those against-?' Fewer hands rose. Harry grinned at her. 'Passed. I now dismiss this court. We will reconvene the session after lunch, for Lucius Malfoy's trial'.

A great din erupted as people got up to leave. Many were obviously unhappy to have supported the motion. Clearly, they hadn't wanted to dismiss the pleas of the Boy Who Lived. Even Elphias Doge simply nodded at Harry before leaving, but Harry couldn't stop smiling. It was infectious. Hermione glanced in Draco's direction and realised he was looking right at them, regarding them pensively. For a moment, she thought she saw longing in his eyes. But that moment was gone, when the Aurors escorted him out. Longing for his freedom most likely, she mused later when she and Harry walked across the Atrium to get back to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken her two days of searching to locate her parents, even after using the Locater Charm. It was another two days before she gathered the courage to talk to them. Lifting the curse was easy enough. It was what came after- the crying and the emotional toll of reuniting- that exhausted Hermione. Jean and William Granger were shocked to learn about the War and quite angry at their daughter for taking away their right to make their own decisions. However, after much shouting, they had both forgiven her, simply glad that they were a family again. After a long conversation, her parents decided to stay in Australia a little longer to wrap up their practice and liquidate their assets before flying back to the UK. They asked Hermione to stay with them till then. It was a tough decision, but she decided to agree. She had truly missed them. She wrote a letter to Harry and Ron, explaining her decision, but knew very well that Ron wouldn't be happy with her. She felt guilty that she wouldn't be there for him, but she had felt quite like an outsider around the Weasleys. The loss they suffered was irreparable and she knew they needed time and space to cope with it.

The city of Cairns, where her parents had settled, was a beautiful tropical paradise and she soon put the War behind her. She swam in the seas and saw the Barrier Reef, trekked in the forests of Daintree, discovered magical beings that she had no idea existed (shocking!), learnt the most ancient forms of magic from the aboriginal witches and wizards and lazed around reading up on the modern magical history of Australia. She had regularly visited the nearby wizarding village and had truly come to appreciate the anonymity that she had there. She had even picked up tennis again, well enough to give a decent competition to her father. She could've stayed there forever, simply forget about the terrible things that had happened and yet to happen still, but she knew better. By the end of the July, the most cathartic vacation of her life was over. She was almost dreading going back to the UK, but took heart knowing she wouldn't be alone. She was closer to her parents than ever before. Ron hadn't replied to her letter, but Harry had scribbled a paragraph wishing her the best. He also told her that their Auror Training had commenced in the beginning of June. She sincerely hoped that it would keep Ron busy enough to not dwell on the sadness that permeated the magical community there.

The day of Harry's birthday, she set up a portkey for Grimmauld Place, London. Her parents were still unnerved around her magic, so they initially insisted that she take a flight back with them.

'I don't understand why you simply can't wait a day and travel with us! Your friend's birthday would still come next year!' proclaimed her mother.

'I want to be there for him! I know he has the Weasleys but they are still recovering from their own losses, mum. I want to surprise him.'

Her parents shared a look before asking the question she knew was long coming. 'Are you and Harry together?'

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she said, 'No! We're best friends, is all. I'm actually dating Ron at the moment.'

Her mother raised her brows in mild surprise. 'I didn't know you fancied him. He was a sweet boy…' she conceded.

'We've all been through a lot...I'm not sure if he's going to remain sweet for much longer.' He never did reply to her letter. She furrowed her brows at the thought before looking up. Her father was edging closer to the door, surreptitiously trying to leave the room, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. She rolled her eyes. 'I'll go ahead and make sure the house has been set up. I know you don't trust Uncle Harvey to tie his shoelaces together.' While her uncle was a brilliant Professor of Medicine at King's College, he was quite a forgetful man.

It was late in the evening by the time she was finally done with the packing. She could barely swallow any food at supper due to the nerves she was starting to get. If her parents noticed her discomfort, they chose not to comment on it. She hardly slept that night. Twisting and turning at the thought of facing Ron. She felt guilty, knowing she had the time of her life here in Australia while her boyfriend was suffering and training to fight the battles to come. She felt her eyes well up with tears at the thought of Fred. She felt a pang, knowing Ron was desperate for a closure he may never get. She finally closed her eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

She woke up early the next day, on the day of her scheduled portkey and Harry's Birthday. She felt terrible. She decided she needed a shower. She stepped into her bathroom and closed the door. She jumped when she caught her own reflection in the full length mirror. Her eyes were swollen from the lack of sleep and her hair was more untamed than ever. She looked worse than Moaning Myrtle. Shuddering at the thought, she shed her clothes and chose to go for a long shower. Once that was over, a second look in the mirror had her sigh in relief. Her hair was long and reached her lower back when wet. She waved her wand and they fell in cinnamon and chestnut frizz-free curls. They had acquired a lighter hue in the sun. She hadn't had a chance to get it trimmed in over a year. Her skin glowed because of the shower and the light golden tan she had acquired in Cairns. She was definitely more athletic now, her legs long and her body toned and stronger than it had been whilst she was on the run. She looked a far cry from the pale scrawny girl she had been just a few months ago. Feeling much better, she dressed in a white cotton t-shirt and blue denims, and proceeded to braid her hair. It was 7 AM and she had barely an hour before the scheduled time of her portkey. She grabbed a cup of tea and light breakfast, shrunk her luggage and stuffed it in her beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm. She kissed her parents goodbye and took a deep breath. The portkey was a small empty perfume bottle that Ron had given her for Christmas in their fifth year at Hogwarts. She had been pleasantly surprised and positively giddy at receiving it, since it was a decidedly feminine one. She closed her fingers around it and counted down the seconds before she felt the pull around her navel.

She landed gracelessly with a thump, in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. Gathering herself, she straightened and looked around. It was still the night before the 31st here. Just as she wondered if Harry was around, she heard hurried steps and was greeted with a sight of Harry looking bedraggled, with his wand out.

'Hermione!' he exclaimed, with eyes wide. She was immediately enveloped in a warm embrace and she felt her nerves melt away. She returned his embrace before realising he was shirtless.

'Harry! Put a shirt on!'

She felt him laugh deeply before letting her go. He waved his wand and the lit the whole place up. His glasses were slightly askew and he grinned at her before taking in her appearance appreciatively. 'You look great! I was hoping a vacation would do you good. I'd been trying to get Ron to visit you for a few days, you know. He could do with some time off as well.'

She simply smiled at that and focused on Harry. His lithe seeker build had packed on a few muscles. He looked much healthier as well, no doubt partly due to Auror training. His hair however, was a nostalgic mess. And he had a shadow of a beard across his jawline, making him look older than he really was.

'Oh, Harry, that's alright. I'm glad you're looking better too. The result of all your Auror training I suppose.' she raised an eyebrow.

'That and Kreacher's cooking', he said, leading her back towards the kitchen. 'Can I get you anything? Tea, maybe? I'm sure you have a lot to tell.'

She was about to shake her head and decline when she acquiesced. She supposed they were in for a long conversation. 'Sure. Chamomile. Where's Ron? Is he staying at the Burrow?'

'Yes, he is. Everyone at the Burrow is doing much better now. Mrs Weasley's started fussing over everyone again. Back with a vengeance too. Insists on a big lunch every Sunday. Ginny's starting to get annoyed. You'll find her here most evenings. Though she goes back home for the night. You just missed her.' He grinned.

She felt another wave of relief pass over her. She sat down on the table as Harry busied himself with a pot of water. She couldn't stop smiling at the homely picture that he made. She hadn't realised how much she truly missed him. The past year of practically living together had made her feel his absence quite acutely. Gone was the moody angsty teenager. He was all smiles and twinkling eyes. As he lay down a cup of steaming tea in front of her, she started her tale. She had been talking for nearly two hours, before she noticed the large wall clock strike midnight. She squealed and hugged Harry again.

'Happy Birthday! Oh, I got you something.'

She rummaged through her bag before summoning a square box. She opened it and took out a silver chain. But a second look at the chain made Harry realise its sheen was pearly. In fact it was not a silver chain at all, but made of tiny pearl-like beads. She held it out in front Harry who looked absolutely befuddled.

'Err. Hermione. I think that would suit Ginny more than me.'

Hermione chuckled before shaking her head and proceeded to clasp it around Harry's neck, while he looked on warily. 'Girls don't have exclusive rights over neck pieces!'

He didn't look convinced. She sat down again and proceeded to tell him the story behind it. 'It's made out of the scales of an Antipodean Opaleye. I crafted it myself. I couldn't believe my luck when I came across the scaled while on a trip to Goldsborough Valley, just south of Cairns. Its unnatural reflection caught my eye. There were a handful of scales there in the stream and I was able to identify the dragon scales immediately. Their population is quite low you see, but there must have been one nesting in that area. They shed their scales every few years. The fire-breathing Opaleye is known for its fire resistant body. Unsurprisingly, its scales are imbued with very strong fire resistant magic. Basically, wearing this would make you immune to fire hazards!'

Harry's mouth was half open in shock, before he caught himself and exclaimed, 'Hermione! This must be priceless! I think you should keep it!'

'Oh Harry! I already made myself some really gorgeous earrings out of the scales, see!' she retrieved a set of oval earrings from the same box. They gave off a mother of pearl sheen.

'Wow! These are unbelievable. Thanks.' he blushed.

'Do not take these as an open invitation to jump into burning buildings to save kittens, Harry!' she admonished.

He chuckled and they fell into an easy silence.

'So tell me about you. How has Auror training been treating you? Is Ron doing okay?' she added with some trepidation.

'It's wonderful actually. I'm training under Robards right now. He's the Head Auror. We start our field training from the first week of September. Ron's looking forward to that, he's been quite annoyed with the simulation training.'

'Isn't it a bit too soon? I mean, I know you fought Voldemort, but a lot of his followers are still out there. And you don't have blood magic to protect yourself from them.'

Harry sighed before nodding, 'Dolohov, Yaxley, the Carrows and even Macnair. They slipped under our net right after the final battle, but we're quite sure they aren't in the UK at the moment. We've got some intelligence from Romanian and Bulgarian ministries regarding some illegal deals and possible sightings, nothing more. They're scattered and don't pose much of a threat. But this is the best time to smoke them out of their holes. We'll probably have to go for quite a few recon missions to other countries as part of our training.'

They looked at each other. She knew he meant to say that she won't get much time with Ron after all. She bit her lip before nodding. Harry then went into a details of their training and rebuilding efforts at Hogwarts. He even told her what some of the other DA members were up to. Neville was going back to Hogwarts along with Dean to complete their 7th year. Hannah Abbott's family had inherited the Leaky Cauldron after Tom's death. She was often seen helping her father out. Before she knew it, it was nearly 3 AM. 'Will you look at the time! Please don't stay awake on my account Harry.'

'Relax, it's a Saturday tomorrow.'

'Well, that may be so, but I still think you should sleep. I'll take a sleeping draught to get my sleep cycle on track again.' she argued.

Harry shrugged and got up. He left the dishes near the sink for Kreacher to clean. He saw her disapproving stare when he turned back towards her and said sheepishly, 'He insists, alright?'

Shaking her head, she waved her wand and the dishes proceeded to get cleaned magically.

'I'm staying the night, but I'll leave early tomorrow for my parent's house. I need to set everything up, before they arrive. Though Uncle Harvey did say he had this side of things taken care of. I'll see you in the evening. Send a few owls and we'll make a night of it. Don't tell Ron I'm back, yet.' She felt herself tear up, as she finally asked, 'Is he mad at me, for abandoning him?'

Harry looked at her with irritation evident in his eyes. 'How can you say that? He knows he couldn't possibly make you choose between him and your parents. You obliviated them for Merlin's sake. They needed you to be there with them. And you needed them.'

'That's the thing Harry, I'm not sure if I should have stayed back after making things right.'

'Stop right there. He is fine. He's doing very well actually. He's thrown himself into Auror training and he has the support of his family. He hasn't exactly been pining after you, so stop feeling guilty. Your pity is the last thing he needs right now.'

She felt chastised, but her anger bubbled over his words. 'I _don't_ pity him. I care about him. But you're right. I can't approach him with such feelings. I'll sleep over it.'

He nodded and turned to leave. 'I'm glad you're back. He did miss you.'


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up at 8AM. She had overslept, but that was inevitable considering her lack of sleep the previous night. Or the same night- she wasn't sure. Traversing half the world made you lose track of days. She quickly freshened up and climbed down to the kitchen to see Kreacher in the midst of preparing a full breakfast. 'Would Eggs and sausages do, miss?' he asked good naturedly. His amiable personality hadn't ceased to amaze Hermione yet.

'Yes, Kreacher. That sounds wonderful.'

She left soon after, and apparated close to her home in Hampstead Gardens. She walked up to the doorway, glancing at the well manicured gardens. She supposed Uncle Harvey had at least paid the Gardener to fix things. 'Alohomora' _,_ she whispered and the front door swung open. She stepped over the threshold and into the entrance hall. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she walked around the house. Most of the furnishing was still intact. She walked into the family room, and remembered that this was where she had obliviated her parents. Shaking her head, she walked around the whole two-storey house. A few scourgifies and some anti-dust charms later, she found that the place was as livable as it ever was. She took a stock of the inventory, made a list of essential groceries and left for the nearest store.

The whole exercise took a few hours, but she was soon satisfied with everything. She climbed up to her room on the first floor and unpacked her trunk. A wave of her wand had her clothes arrange themselves in her walk-in closet. Just then, a tap on her window distracted her. She walked over and let an adorable screech owl inside. It held out its leg and she untied the letter, recognising Harry's writing.

 _The Dragon's Lair, 7PM._

It was a well known pub in Diagon Alley, slightly more elegant than the Leaky Cauldron's. Maybe she ought to don something better than her usual denims. 7PM meant she had a little less than two hours. She felt a little icky after the clean up so she hopped into her shower for a quick bath and once done, perused her wardrobe for something to wear. She chose a soft yellow dress that fell just to her knees. It had a high neck and a string belt that wrapped around her slim waist. She pulled some of her hair to the left side and loosely plaited it. Donning her tan coloured shoes, she gave herself a look over in the mirror. Maybe she should put some lip colour on? Ron might like that. She plumped her lips with some pink gloss and apparated straight onto the steps of the Leaky Cauldron. She tapped her wand along the bricks and they separated. She felt a wave of nostalgia pass over her, as she walked down Diagon Alley. The Dragon's Lair was nestled a little away from Flourish and Blotts. She entered and immediately spotted a couple of red heads at the far end of the room and made her way.

'Hermione!' shrieked Ginny. 'You look amazing!'

Blushing, she said, 'Thanks Gin, so do you!' Ginny always did look effortlessly gorgeous, and tonight was no exception. She wore a long navy colored floral dress that made her hair color pop and her complexion stand out in a delicious way.

Harry grinned and asked, 'Choose your poison, Hermione.' He looked relaxed in a Henley shirt that emphasized his pectorals and washed out denims.

'She'll have some elf-made wine,' came a voice from behind her. Ron pulled her into a crushing hug just as she turned around.

'Oof! Ron!' she laughed, her face squashed against his broad chest. He loosened his grip just a bit. She sighed and breathed him in as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smelled of freshly laundered clothes and his Oxford shirt was rolled up to his elbows. 'I missed you.'

He looked down at her and smiled, his hair falling into his eyes. 'So did I.' He kissed her, right on her lips, in the middle of the pub. And she kissed him back. She felt everything melt away as his warm lips engulfed hers. Barely a few seconds later, she heard a wolf whistle and someone say, 'Get a room!' She broke away from the kiss and looked around to see Seamus Finnegan walk up to them, with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom trailing behind. Ron simple laughed and said, 'Ayy, Long time mate!'

'Hermione, you're a sight for sore eyes!'

'Seamus! Thought you were in Ireland.' she said, just as Neville walked up to her and hugged her.

'He was visiting me. Saw Harry's letter and decided to drop in.' said Dean, helpfully.

They all slid into their seats and caught up with each other. Harry bought the first round and Seamus fought for the second. A few rounds in, Hermione got up to head to the bathroom. She was walking back when a hand from behind a curtain to an alcove accosted her and dragged her in. It was Ron. He seemed pretty tipsy.

'What are you doing?' she said, looking around the small space. It held a few barrels of cider.

'Necking my girlfriend.' His lips found a sweet spot on her neck. His lips were warm and wet, gently sucking and biting down to her clavicle.

Before she knew it, he was snogging her thoroughly. Lips moved against hers and his tongue dipped into her mouth, overwhelming her with his desperation. His hand moved from her waist to grab at her arse and his hips moved against hers. His hardness pressed up against her stomach. She broke the kiss to gasp for air and he immediately moved to her neck again. His left hand came up to grope her breasts and he moaned with need, his hips digging into hers even more. After some time, his hand pulled her left leg up by the knee and he pushed his arousal into her heated core. She could feel him through her flimsy knickers.

'Ron!' she hissed. 'Not here!'

He groaned in frustration, but nodded against her chest, and let her leg back down. She straightened her skirt and looked up to see him struggling to make his arousal disappear. A few moments later, his hand found hers and they both headed back to their friends.

She spotted a new face and cried in surprise, 'George!'

'Hello there, Hermione! You're looking well- well snogged!' he amended as he eyed her, and grinned mischievously.

She felt herself turn red.

'Sod off.' said Ron, half amused and half embarrassed. His ears turned pink.

Nearly two hours later, they were all progressively drunker and louder. When they all broke into a song- Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, she knew they were in trouble. George whipped his wand out, stood on the table and started to conduct them through their school song. Towards the end, he attempted a particularly fancy maneuver with his arm, but promptly lost balance and fell over, scattering their drinks and accidentally punching Seamus in the mouth.

'All right, you lot! Party's over!' came a disgruntled shout. The owner and barkeep hurried over and started pushing them out.

'Oof! My tooth!' a wide eyed Seamus sputtered through his bleeding mouth, his tooth between his fingers. Dean erupted in a laugh at the stupid look on his face, but Ginny took pity on him.

'Here, let me fix it for you.' she flicked her wand and muttered ' _Densreparare_ '. His tooth flew from his hand and fixed itself back with a painful crack that left him in tears. She winced. It shouldn't have been so painful, so she was clearly not in complete control of her faculties. She vowed not to attempt more magic for the night.

She then looked around and found George still sprawled across the table where he fell. Hermione was giggling uncontrollably, while Harry looked on with a grimace. Ron and Neville were being pushed up and away by the owner toward the exit.

She sighed and approached Harry. 'As fun as this evening has been, I'll need to take George back home. I'll ask Ron to help. What are we going to do about her?' She looked at Hermione with concern.

'I'll see to her, don't worry,' he muttered and got up to steady Hermione, who was now nodding off.

Ginny nodded and then shook her head, 'Let's not do this again. It should've been just the two of us. I hate picking up after others, specially my idiot brothers. Happy Birthday again, love.' She kissed Harry on his cheek before shouting 'Oi! Ron! Get over here. Help this one up!'

It took both of them to haul George's dead weight. Ginny took his left shoulder while Ron took his right. With a last look and smirk in Harry's direction, she took a pinch of the Floo, shouted into the flames 'The Burrow!' and disappeared.

Harry looked around the bar, Neville, Seamus and Dean had been carted out. With a sigh, he reached out to Hermione, draped her left arm across his left shoulder and pulled her up by her waist. He looked longingly at the Floo. How he wished he had an established Floo connection at Grimmauld. He vowed to get one as soon as he could. He finally stepped out of the Dragon's Lair, onto Diagonal Alley to walk to the nearest apparition point. The night was cool and Hermione seemed to have regained some of her faculties.

'Where are we going?' she muttered, trying to right herself.

'I don't know where you live. I think it's best if you crash over at my place. You still carrying enough in that bag of yours to leave the country?' He nodded towards her beaded purple handbag. She still carried it around everywhere.

'Of course.' she muttered. She tripped a little as her toes came across a dislodged cobble.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. 'You're a lightweight, Hermione.'

'Well, I should hope so! Wait. What are we talking about again?'

Just then, a flash went off in their peripheral, stunning the both of them. 'Mister Potter! Miss Granger! Are you both seeing each other?' A reporter screamed needlessly. The street was nearly empty this late at night.

'What the fuck.' Harry said, angrily. 'C'mon.' He hauled Hermione closer and started walking faster. But the flashes didn't stop.

'When did you first realise you fell in love with her?' The annoying reporter continued, ignoring Harry's worsening mood.

'Leave us alone!' He berated the guy.

Another flash and Harry lost his patience. The hand on her waist turned Hermione towards him and she put both her arms around his shoulders so as to not lose her balance. She accidentally smacked against his chest. 'Sorry,' He muttered. She looked up and he held her tight. 'Hold on, I'm going to apparate us.' and she felt the sensation of being squeezed rapidly.

They landed on the doorsteps of No. 12, Grimmauld Place and she stumbled into the door as Harry swung it open, landing arse up across the threshold. A hoot of laughter echoed off the silent walls and the door clicked shut behind them. Mrs Black's shrieks soon drowned out Harry's laugh. She was way too sloshed to feel embarrassed. Harry lifted her again, his body shaking with his guffaws, and they both stumbled along to the room Hermione had taken up. He gently let her down on the bed and knelt. He unstrapped her sandals and pulled her legs up on the bed.

'Thanks, Harry. I'm fine now.' She smiled at him.

He nodded and got up to leave. She heard a 'G'night' just as the door closed behind him. She looked up. The ceiling was swaying slightly, but she was really tired. It had been a long day. She flipped over and made herself comfortable, wishing for a decent night's sleep.

The sun glared through the window into Hermione's room the next morning, unforgivingly, to wake her up. Someone hadn't bothered to close the curtains. She groaned as she tried to feel around for her wand. After a few futile moments, she opened one puffy eye and spied her wand lying across the dresser. She almost growled in frustration. She buried her head between the pillows, but her mind was now awake. It was also throbbing painfully. Sighing, she got up and made for the bathroom. She felt a bit disoriented. There were a fresh set of towels kept near the sink. She felt like she could have kissed Kreacher for his thoughtfulness. She summoned her toiletries from the beaded bag and opened the taps to the claw foot tub, ready for a nice long soak. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure as she settled in the water.

An hour later, she was dressed in fresh clothes (that were also in her bag) and walked down to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes invaded her senses and her stomach growled angrily. Harry was seated on the wooden table, sipping a cup of tea. 'Morning!' he grinned happily at her. She grimaced a little.

'How on Earth are you so full of energy?' she looked at him suspiciously. She sat down next to him and grabbed some berries from a fruit bowl.

'Hangover potion in my tea.'

Her eyes widened and she made to grab his cup.

'Now, now. None of that. I've got some here for you, Miss!' Kreacher consoled her as he set down a steaming cup of tea in front of her. 'The blueberry pancakes are also ready, shall I serve them, Master?' He asked Harry, who nodded. He proceeded to set down the hot pancakes complete with syrup and topped with blueberries

It was this moment when Hermione's affections finally overwhelmed her and she grabbed the poor elf's neck and kissed him on his cheek. Kreacher wailed at her sudden assault and vanished with a crack.

'Hermione!' Harry exclaimed, half incredulous and half amused. 'You'll be the death of him.' He admonished.

Offended, she was about to retort when there was a tap on the window. She walked over to open it and the tawny owl hopped in with a copy of the Sunday Prophet. She handed the owl a few Knuts and a couple of blueberries before it took off.

'There's lunch at the Burrow today. Molly's going to expect you there, now that you're back. And why are you reading that trash? They don't even cover much news on Sundays.'

'Yes, I know. It's only going to take a second.' She sat down again and flipped the paper open, while finishing the last sip of her potion-spiked tea. Her eyes fell on the photo that adorned the front page and she choked on that sip.

'Are you alright?' Harry was immediately patting her back. She shook her head and pointed at the picture.

It was a picture of the two of them from last night, of the moment when he pulled her up to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been taken right before they disapparated and it looked deceptively intimate.

The headline screamed:

" _ **HARRY POTTER'S BLOSSOMING ROMANCE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER"**_

They were both speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence as they stared at the newspaper. Then, Hermione opened the centre pages to read the entire spread. There were a collection of photos, interspersed with tiny details, starting from the ones clicked around the Triwizard Tournament. It portrayed them loyal friends turned lovers. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

'Right.' said Harry, unfazed. 'The Burrow. Molly would be expecting you. Since you're here already, we'll leave together.'

She stared at him, incredulously. 'Are you sure we should go together?'

He snorted. 'Trust me, Ginny wouldn't care.'

'I _know_ Ginny wouldn't.'

He looked at her. 'Ron shouldn't either. He knows there's nothing between us.'

She bit her lip. She knew Ron was unsure of her feelings towards Harry when they were still in school, but now that they were together, he knew he had nothing to worry about. _Didn't he?_

'My parents are arriving today. But that's later in the evening, so I guess I am free.'

'Excellent.' he said and picked up his fork to attack his pancakes.

They arrived at the Burrow and walked into the kitchen through the door. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and then her eyes fell upon her. With a welcoming smile on her face, she enveloped Hermione in a hug as well.

'Oh, my dear! I'm so glad you're here. Ron's out in the back, setting up the table. Lunch is outside. Can't let such wonderful weather go to waste.'

'Anything I can help you with?' she asked.

Mrs Weasley waved her off and said, 'It's all taken care of. You just go ahead and make yourselves comfortable.'

When they stepped out the back, they saw the two youngest Weasleys setting up the plates on a long wooden table, placed strategically under a tree. Ginny's eyes fell on Harry and she gave him a blinding smile. Then she saw Hermione stand next to him and her eyes took on a mischievous glint. With a side look at Ron, who was yet to notice them, she uttered a fake gasp.

"No! I don't believe it! The rumours were all true-?!"

Harry chuckled and cut her off with a bear hug, lifting her and squeezing her affectionately. She giggled. Ron had looked up at her gasp and promptly turned red at what was clearly, in his opinion, a poor joke.

Hermione glared at Ginny. 'It's not funny!' She whined.

Ginny looked over at Ron, who was steadfastly ignoring everything and rolled her eyes. 'Yes, it is. I can't help it if some people are too insecure to enjoy my sense of humour. Ron! Stop sulking and get the cutleries!' she barked.

He grumbled but heeded her and walked back towards the house, ignoring Hermione.

'I'm sorry about him, truly. Wish I could exchange him for a sister.' Ginny consoled her, trying to get Harry off of her.

Hermione sighed. 'It's not your fault.'

Around fifteen minutes later, the long table was set and groaning under sumptuous dishes made by Mrs. Weasley, even after attaching extra legs for support. The skies were clear with a gentle breeze swaying the leaves and the sun was bright. The smell of freshly mowed grass permeated the air and the large tree under which they were all seated provided a much wanted coolness in the shadow. Besides the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, they had been joined by Kingsley, Andromeda and Teddy. Everyone was chattering away. George was hungover from the night before, but still animatedly talking to Charlie. Bill and Fleur were contently talking to each other in their own bubble of happiness. Kingsley, Percy and Mr. Weasley were discussing the post-war transition that the Ministry was undergoing. Andromeda and Molly were swapping recipes and Teddy was gurgling happily in his crib. Ron, however was silent and fidgeting next to Hermione, who had been listening intently to what Kingsley was saying.

'You left quite an impression on the Wizengamot during the Malfoys' Trial,' Kingsley spoke to her in his deep, almost entrancing, voice.

Surprised to be addressed so suddenly, she almost choked on her juice before sputtering 'Why?'

Kingsley laughed. 'It's not everyday that one gets schooled by a teenager. The head of DMLE, Wallace William, was keen to know if you'd be joining the ministry like your friends. He was quite disappointed to hear you were going back to Hogwarts, but is looking forward to your application next year.'

She was absolutely flattered. She smiled and nodded. 'I haven't made up my mind about the department yet, but I'm quite sure I want to work for the ministry.'

'Any department would be lucky to have you. There're a lot of advanced subjects you'll be studying. I suggest you take up Wizarding Law. It's useful information, no matter which department you decide to join.'

She was ecstatic to get some guidance. She eagerly asked him more questions about the DMLE and the Department of Mysteries, two of the departments she was most interested in. Before she knew it, time had flown and Mrs. Weasley had cleared the table. Ron opened his mouth to speak to her, when Kingsley's attention had turned to Percy, but Harry cut in.

'I'm surprised at you. I thought you'd want to know the fruits of our efforts at the Wizengamot.'

She looked up, surprised. 'Of course I would. What happened?'

He grinned at her. 'Well, Narcissa Malfoy was let off with a six month house arrest at the manor, after which she'll be a free woman. She's also been given the control of Malfoy wealth till the time Draco is done with his probation period. Oh, and she's also going to get an Order of Merlin, Second Class, for her role in the defeat of Voldemort.' Hermione's eyes widened at that. Harry continued, clearly enjoying her reaction, 'Lucius has been stripped off his titles, land and wealth. He will serve 5 years of rigorous imprisonment after which he can apply for parole. He got off with a lighter sentence in exchange for his help in catching the rest of the Death Eaters and for acting as a witness for the prosecution.'

She was glad to hear the news. Narcissa and Draco had been deserving of a fresh start. The Order of Merlin, was of course beyond what she had expected, but she had an inkling that Harry may have been behind that. She wondered if he really felt so indebted to her that he'd gone out of his way to help her and her family. She mentally shrugged at the thought and looked up at him with a wide grin on her face.

She was about to say more when she felt Ron nudge her thigh and mutter a quick, 'Could I speak to you back in the house?'

She had been expecting this. Fully anticipating a tantrum, she nodded and followed him inside and up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door shut, he pinned her to it and kissed her furiously. His hands grabbed her hips almost bruisingly and he ignored her attempts to break the kiss. She knew he was frustrated that he couldn't confront her about the article without sounding like a jealous cad after Ginny had brushed it off easily. The fact that she hadn't let his silent treatment affect her during lunch might have annoyed him even more, but she hadn't done anything wrong and she hated that she was receiving his ire over this.

His hands frantically groped her over her clothes and one hand pulled her hair, exposing her neck to him. She winced when he pulled a little too hard at the roots. His other hand had reached under her shirt to grope at her breasts as he unceremoniously shoved her bra up. He pinched at her nipple, and the pain was enough to peak her growing anger. 'Get off me!' she yelled, but he ignored her. Instead, he snarled, 'You're _my_ girlfriend! I'll touch you as I like!' She shoved at his chest hard with all her strength but he didn't budge. Her anger bubbled over and she felt her magic crackle and burst, throwing him back with such force that he banged up against the opposite wall.

She was breathing in gasps, shocked at both his behaviour and the uncharacteristic display of accidental magic. Her anger gave way to worry when she saw that Ron wasn't moving and lay sprawled on the floor. She rushed over to him and touched his head to feel around for any injuries. There wasn't an open wound, but a slight lump had started to form at the back of his head. She then checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised he was simply knocked out. She took a deep breath and sat next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

He woke up around ten minutes later. He furrowed his brows and blinked a few times before his eyes fell on her, huddled up next to him with her head on her knees. He groaned as he sat up and winced when he touched the lump that had formed on the back of his head. He looked around, confused, as if trying to piece things back together. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. He gulped when he looked towards her, fearfully.

'Hermione?' he said, in a small voice.

She was silent, her face still hidden from view.

'I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to force you. I-I just lost control of my anger. I was angry at myself and took it out on you. I promise to never ever touch you like that again,' he looked at her with trepidation when he heard a sniffle. He gulped again and continued, 'Please, Hermione. Forgive me? I-I love you.'

At that she broke down and started crying audibly. He approached her like one would a wild animal and touched her arm before muttering, 'Please don't cry.'

She cried harder at that and he wrapped her in a gentle hug, so different from what he had done just fifteen minutes ago. He kept muttering apologies in her ear, fear still evident in his voice.

Finally, she calmed down and looked at him, eyes red. 'I could have killed you!'

'And I would have deserved it.' he half joked, but looked worried a second later when he realised what she said was true. But then he tried to smile and assured her, 'I'm fine! No harm done.' he broke the hug to feel around his torso pointedly and said, 'Look. No injury, no pain.'

She looked at him, but her mind was elsewhere. It was whirring with the weight of what had happened. He had hurt her, but it was nothing compared to what she could've done to him. He told her he loved her. The guilt at having hurt him was heavy on her heart. But the happiness she felt at his confession was real. Now if only he stopped looking at her like she had his balls in a vice.

'Oh, Ron!' she exclaimed and hugged him ferociously. 'I'm sorry as well! I was so scared for you.'

He patted her back and muttered more apologies. She finally got her emotions under control and they both sat on the edge of the bed, her hand held tightly in his.

'Promise me you won't get jealous over Harry ever again.'

He gulped and nodded. 'Never again,' he repeated.

She sighed and pressed herself up against him, glad to have his familiar self back. He rubbed her arms gently.

'I'm going to Hogwarts and I know you're not happy about that decision, but we'll meet every Hogsmeade weekend.'

He nodded. She prattled on about her plans for her last year at Hogwarts and spoke about her ideal job. Somewhere down the conversation, her hand had reached under his shirt, seeking warmth. This time, she was the one who initiated physical contact. She pushed him back to lie on the bed and gently kissed him. Her hands felt his pectorals and she took off his shirt with his help. She climbed on top of him and straddled him. Her nailed scraped down his abdomen and she rubbed herself against his hardening length.

'Hermione,' he pleaded, his hands grasping the sheets around him to restrain his hands. He was afraid to touch her now, so he was begging her for more. She ignored him and continued to seek friction over his clothes. She felt herself grow warm and her pulse speed up as she continued to ride his hard length, feeling closer to her first orgasm with him. She grabbed his right hand and brought it up to her left chest, rubbing them over her nipple. He took the hint and massaged her boobs with both his hands. She suddenly gasped and shuddered as her orgasm hit her just when he flicked her right nipple. She went still for a second before collapsing on his chest, draping herself over him langrously with a satisfied sigh. He simply held her, still uncomfortable as his own erection strained for some relief that he was sure wasn't going to come.

It was then, that Ronald Weasley finally realised with another gulp, what it meant to be Hermione Granger's boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

The first words her mother uttered after landing in London made her laugh. 'I forgot about the damn weather,' Jean opined, while her father patted her back consolingly.

Hermione helped them settle in and set things up at their clinic to allow them to seamlessly pick up where they had left off. She was glad to spend this time with them, before she left for Hogwarts again. Her parents were insisting she join university after completing her NEWTs, but she hadn't made up her mind about whether she wanted to join the ministry or get a degree. She always had a thirst for knowledge, but the war had opened her eyes to injustices and inequalities which she couldn't wait to help rectify. However, she was quite sure she wanted to study Muggle Law eventually, as it would help her achieve her dream of ridding the wizarding world of anachronistic magical laws, and ensure rights for magical creatures.

'Darling, Oxford University has an excellent Law Faculty. I'm sure you'll feel right at home!' Her Mother commented a few weeks into her return. They were excited, to say the least, at finally being able to provide a semblance of guidance. They had big dreams for their brilliant daughter and often felt disheartened at how little they were able to help her in maneuvering the magical world.

Hermione sighed internally.

'I'll need to get my NEWTs for that first. It's only after I complete my magical education that they can facilitate an entry into a Muggle University. They are equivalent to A-Levels.'

Her mother's face fell for a moment before brightening once again. 'Yes, well. There's no hurry. Don't you have magical universities, though?'

'Well, there is one, but it's in France. There are a few others but they are on other continents. The admissions are very selective too. Most people choose to apply for an apprenticeship of their choice instead of going to universities.'

'Interesting,' Jean mused. When she saw Hermione get up from the table and head for the coat rack, she called out. 'Any plans for today?'

'I'm meeting Ron.' she replied. There had been very few opportunities to see him, now that his Auror training had commenced and she only got to see him on the weekends. Before she knew it, the first of September was only a week away.

'Oh! Well, do tell him we said hello.' Her mother beamed.

Her father however, asked a little gruffly, 'When are you getting him around? We'd love to meet him properly!' and plastered smile on his face, that made her mother cringe visibly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the way her father's tongue rolled sinisterly at 'properly'.

'He doesn't get much time outside of his Auror Training, so I'm not sure.'

At her parents' vacant expression, she chuckled before explaining. 'They're like Muggle equivalents of detectives and special forces.'

'Oh!' her mother nodded in understanding while her father looked slightly mollified. 'Well, have fun!'

She bid her parents goodbye and apparated to the Burrow. It was another clear and sunny day and she enjoyed the short walk up to the house. It had been a few weeks since "the incident" and things had been a little... awkward between the two of them. For one, Ron had steadfastly refused to move beyond some gentle kisses and mild snogging. It was nice, the gentle pace. She didn't mind it too much, even enjoyed it. Considering how the sex had been quite painful for her the first and only time, and Ron may have been traumatized a little from "the incident" as well, she had also not pushed him for more. She craved a little intimacy now, because she was not going to see him for a long time after today.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard noises from the garden where they often played Quidditch. She walked around the house and saw all the Weasleys and Harry playing a game. She smiled to herself at the uplifting sight. Just a few months ago, things had been so bleak, that it seemed recovery from the trauma of the war would've been impossible. But here they were, enjoying and cherishing life, once again.

Ron spotted her first and happily waved her over. 'We could do with another chaser!'

'I really don't think I can.' She said, trying to sound regretful, but knowing she was probably failing.

'Oh, come off it Hermione! If you can outstrip fiendfyre, you can dodge a bludger!' Harry laughed. An awkward and impressed silence greeted that statement. After all, no one outside of the three of them really knew the true story behind their _adventures,_ for the lack of a better term. Ron tended to avoid any talk of the war altogether, for once, choosing to forgo any glory that he would have attained in favour of keeping the memory of painful deaths out.

"Too soon?" Harry winced.

George chuckled. 'It's never too soon mate. Now that's a story I'm itching to hear!'

Ron, who'd been silent, seemed to cheer up at that. After all, one of the major reasons why he avoided any talk of the war had been to prevent George from falling into depression again.

Hermione joined the game then, for a short while, in order to bolster Harry's team which'd been playing against the relentless force that Charlie, Ginny and George made. She hardly enjoyed the game however, because while she was able to dodge the half hearted bludgers George sent her way, she couldn't outstrip a cackling Ginny.

'This is hardly fair!' Ron shouted, irritated when Ginny stole the quaffle from her yet again, and scored. 'We have Perce _and_ Hermione! She can't chase and he can't beat to save his life! Skills need to be evened out! One team can't be saddled with _two_ bad players!'

Hermione spun around and seethed. _He's the one who asked her play and now he was whinging about her lack of skills! The nerve of him!_ Just when she was about to retort, Harry intervened. 'It's just a friendly game, Ron.'

Before things could escalate, Molly's fortuitous call for lunch dissipated whatever tension that had cropped up. They all got off their brooms and eagerly made their way to the kitchen, having worked up quite an appetite. George chuckled when he saw Hermione's sour face. 'He was probably just hungry,' he shrugged. 'Don't let it get to you. Ginny is just that good. You and Harry didn't stand a chance, 'cause it was a snitch-less game.'

Her frown deepened at that. She hated it when Ron used her as a proverbial punching bag. She may have tolerated that when they were teenagers, but they were adults now, for Godric's sake!

Sitting at the table inside the Burrow, she seethed further when she saw him stuffing his face happily, ignorant of his crimes. She was soon brought out of her dark thoughts when Bill cleared his throat and taking Fleur's hand in his, said, 'We have an announcement to make.' The happy chatter died down and everyone looked at him expectantly. 'We're expecting!' He announced with a wide grin.

There was a ecstatic uproar at the announcement, and everyone clamoured to congratulate and hug the happy couple. Mrs. Weasley cried out in happiness-'Oh! Bill! This is the most wonderful news!'- and promptly burst into tears. Arthur's eyes were glassy as well, when he made to comfort his wife. Hermione was able to squeeze in a hearty congratulations before Molly bombarded Fleur with questions about the progress of her pregnancy. Apparently she'd just started suffering from morning sickness, and Molly promised to whip up family recipe to help with that.

Once the desserts were done, and the happy couple left for some solace, they all retreated into their respective rooms. Harry dragged Ginny into her room, to spend some precious time together, leaving Ron and Hermione in awkward silence. She was still annoyed at Ron, but her mood had considerably improved since Bill's news. The happiness of the Weasley's was infectious. Molly's cooking had also left her warm and fuzzy, so she could kind of empathise with Ron's bipolarity, before and after food. But she did want to tell him that he wasn't wearing a Horcrux anymore, so any tactlessness could no longer be excused. Before she could voice her sharp thoughts into words, Ron broke the silence.

'I'm sorry about what I said before,' he muttered sheepishly, 'I know I can be a cad sometimes, but I really didn't mean it. I suppose I was just hungry. You know how that short circuits my brain!' He tried to joke.

She sighed. She didn't want to say the poisonous words that were just lingering on the tip of her tongue. She knew they had very little time left now and she didn't want to viciate things between them any further. She resolved to be the bigger person, and smiled. 'Just be a little more tactful in the future, Ron. Your words can hurt and it's not much of an apology if you keep repeating it.'

He nodded, satisfied that she seemed to have accepted it. He walked over and enveloped her in a warm hug. She sighed and hugged him back, breathing him in deeply. His freshly laundered shirt reminded her of the smell she detected in the Amortentia Potion back in sixth year. The memory calmed her down and she stood on her toes to lightly kiss him on the lips. He smiled at her affection and deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping past her lips to plunder her mouth. He tasted like the Rhubarb pudding they had for dessert- sweet. After kissing for a while she slipped her fingers underneath his shirt to seek the warmth of his skin. He moaned in pleasure when her nails lightly scraped down his torso. His hands, that had been resting on her shoulders, moved to her waist to grip her gently. Her hands roamed to the button of his pants and just when she made to open them, he caught her wrist and intertwined his fingers with hers, and gently pulled her towards the bed. She laid on the bed on her back and pulled him down on top of her, to kiss him some more. He rested his elbows on either side of her head, to support his weight and proceeded to snog her thoroughly. She waited for him to make a move beyond kissing, knowing that she had made her own intentions clear earlier. When he didn't, she was disappointed when she realized that he intended to keep things PG-13.

Sighing deeply into his kiss, she again reached down to unzip him, when he caught her wrists and pulled both her arms above her head, and his lips roamed towards a sensitive part of her neck, right below her ear. She turned her head to give him greater access. He lightly bit and sucked on a spot before soothing it with his tongue. A loud gasp of pleasure from her lips, however, jolted him and he suddenly ceased his ministrations to pull back. Confused, she turned her head to look into his eyes and to her consternation, she saw them widen in trepidation rather than darken with lust. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither moving a muscle. His adam's apple bobbed when he gulped eventually and she followed the movement with her eyes. It took awhile for her brain to process the information in the midst of her lust, but eventually it did, and her mouth fell open in shock. _He was afraid of her._

All the warmth of her body dissipated at the the epiphany. She cleared her throat and made to get up. He moved over, to allow for her movement, making sure that their bodies were not touching. This little detail didn't escape her notice and mortified her further. They both sat next to each other on the edge of the bed and the awkward silence was back.

'I should go.' She ventured, 'I forgot I made plans with my parents in the evening.'

'Y-yeah.' He replied, his voice a little hoarse.

'I won't be seeing them for a while either. So it'll be nice to spend some time together.'

He nodded, but remained silent.

'This is probably the last time we'll see each other before I leave for Hogwarts. I know you'll be in training, so that's alright.' She silently pleaded with her brain to stop talking but it wouldn't listen. Obviously, covering the awkward silence was more of a priority than making a fool of herself. _Stupid brain._

'Well then.' She got up and turned to finally look at him, but he was looking at the floor with an unnatural interest. He got up as well when he realized a beat later, that she was standing. Though they were only inches apart now, it felt like there was a wide chasm between them.

He finally looked at her and she could see in those sparkling blue eyes, what she knew he couldn't say. _Wouldn't say._ An apology.

Maybe for what had just transpired. Or maybe it was for what, she was sure now, would never transpire.

She nodded her head, as if she understood, but she didn't- not really. She tried to smile, but she knew it was more of a grimace. She was starting to tear up, her throat forming a lump that she couldn't swallow away.

Her emotions must have been clear on her face, for when he finally spoke, his voice was gentle. 'I'll write to you, yeah?'

She nodded and turned around to head for the door just when the first tear fell. She hurried down the stairs, wincing at the noise her boots made, but she was desperate to get out of the house before the wretched sobs escaped her throat. She ignored George's 'Oi!' when she bumped into him as she made her escape. As soon as she reached outside and the cold air hit her face, great sobs wracked her body and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, to the disapparation point where she disapparated with a deafening crack.

 **A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
